


Mipha's Blessing

by EonWolf



Series: SidLink Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mipha's Blessing, Past Relationship(s), Sidlink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonWolf/pseuds/EonWolf
Summary: Day 1 of Sidlink week: BlessingA month after calming Vah Ruta, Link has a serious conversation with Mipha about her brother.





	Mipha's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long and it's unbeta'd. Also, this is my first post on Ao3!
> 
> Yes I realize that I've posted SidLink Week two months early but I swear it's for a good reason. I won't be around in June so I figured I'd do it early. *also I didn't realize it said June but it works in my favor so

Link appeared a little past 3 AM, hands full of pearly red apples. He looked almost dead on his feet with the messy hair and eyes weighed down with bags. The Champion speaks nothing as he settles down on Vah Ruta’s trunk, close to the glowing figure that stands, watching patiently across Hyrule from her post.

Mipha says nothing, whether waiting for him to speak first, Link did not know. It takes him awhile, however, as he just sits, slowly eating the apples he had brought with him, before he speaks. 

“It’s been a month, huh? I’ve been very busy, I apologize for not being able to visit, Mipha…” Link continues to ramble on about what he’d done in the past month, not sure what else to really say to the other Champion. If he was being honest, Link wasn’t really sure why he was here, he should be out calming his next Divine Beast.

All things had to come to an end, however, and soon Link found himself without anything else to speak of. The two were plagued once more with silence.

“Link…” Said Hylian glances up at the Zora through his bangs, curious. “What is it you truly wish to speak about?” Mipha inquires.

Suddenly he remembers why he even sought out Mipha in the first place. Link becomes tense, eyebrows furrow and he clenches his hands together, wringing them as he speaks.

“Honestly? I’m not sure, Mipha. I thought you could help me with my… feelings?” Everyone knew that Link wasn’t the best with emotions, usually he would block them out and throw them aside, dealing with them at a later date when he becomes overwhelmed. “It’s mostly about your brother, Sidon. He’s so kind and passionate and he’s so encouraging but I don’t understand the feeling I keep getting. I haven’t seen him in almost a month and yet… I think of him at all periods of the day.” Link seems physically distraught, his face pinching and clearly showing confusion. 

“I believe I… I loved you, Mipha. We cannot deny that before my memories were wiped that what we had was real but I feel as if I am tarnishing your memory and love due to the dreams and emotions I have for your brother.”

It felt as though an entire weight had been lifted from Links shoulders, he felt more relaxed and less conflicted now that he had admitted this to Mipha. 

“You do not remember the love we had, I do not blame you,” Link makes a motion to say otherwise, “No. Let me say this- you need this. You would find another-this I realized a hundred years ago.” Mipha turns and sends a sad smile Link’s way, “I am glad that it was my brother you chose.”

A webbed hand settles in Link’s hair, ruffling it, “You have my blessing, Champion.”


End file.
